Together for a While
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Athena/Ares. One shot. She was to remain as an independent goddess and the only joy she got out of this was knowing that he would never be tied down to another. Romantic! Please review!


Together for a While

His fingers lightly raked through her dark masses of silk-like hair which was spread across the white satin pillows. They lay between the tangles of lustrous sheets in a haze of pleasure. She sighed a long drawn out sigh, turning her head to face him, pink lips parted and teal eyes bright. Languidly her hand came up and stroked across his jaw before falling down to his chest.

Ares leaned over and kissed her hungrily, her back arched up and her fingers gripped his shoulders.

When he drew back she was breathless, his eyes lingered over the rise and fall of her breasts. She smiled slowly, a sexy satisfied smile that he returned before getting up out of the bed. Athena rolled onto her side and watched him, admiring, as always, the build of his body. The room was copious with drapes of opulent red and gold; it was a hedonic haven which they created to engage in such pleasures.

He went to the table by the wall and there he picked up his sword, lightly running his fingers down the sharp blade. She eyed his actions then shifted and leaned over picking up her golden goblet and slowly took a sip of the sweet red wine. No matter how much she satisfied his lust, the hunger for war and blood in him didn't cease, it's was just dampened.

"Please, no more war with my people," she said suddenly making him glance back. Athena had sat up with a sheet wrapped around her, dark hair tumbling down her back and shoulders.

He said nothing just placed down the sword and then sat back down at the end of the bed. She clambered over to him and wrapped one of her arms around the top half of his chest whilst the other came up and her fingers speared though his thick dark hair. She pressed her chest tightly against his back and he captured her hand on his chest, raising it to his mouth where he kissed her fingers softly.

"I won't fight your people," he told her and rested her head against his. It wouldn't be like Troy again, that had nearly created an unbearable rift between that that it had taken years to repair. Though it had been a victory for her and the Greeks it had caused so much damage and heartache that she had taken no pleasure in winning.

Ares was quiet, his eyes were shut and he let her comfort him. Although she could be a goddess of war her main cause was peace unlike him. He craved battle, the clashing of swords, the blood and the cries. It was in his nature and so peace left him restless. As much as he could take his mind off of it, it was always there and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Most of the country is in peace," she said quietly placing a small kiss on his shoulder.

"I know but there is bound to be a war lord that hates this peace as much as I."

She moved back from him and Ares twisted around to look at her. "Is it that much a part of you?"

He glanced away, there was hurt in her voice. "It is what I really am. Like you are wisdom and serenity."

"When," she swallowed. "When we are together, it is because there is no war. Do you wish that there was always war?"

He moved to her side, cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so she was looking straight into his eyes. "Don't Athena; you know how much this, between us, means to me."

She lowered her lashes and he kissed her gently. She hauled him to herself and he understood her desperation. She wanted more but he knew he couldn't give her everything she wanted and deep down she knew that too. She wished that she had the power to bind him to herself with something more than just the passion between them. However it was impossible, there could be no marriage between them or open declaration. She was to remain as an independent goddess and the only joy she got out of this was knowing that he would never be tied down to another.

"Stay," she breathed by his ear as his body thrust against hers. "Stay until there is no daylight left in the sky."

He caught her lips with a burning kiss, her nails scored down his back and his pushed them further, harder, towards that high peek. His face was fierce, almost terrifying with emotion but she found it oddly beautiful. She had seen him in combat and it had left her breathless like she was now. In a loud cry she released and in a deeper one she felt him follow. They were panting like there was no oxygen in the room for her to breathe, her lungs struggling. He collapsed by her side, heavy, hot and damp with sweat and she was reminded of how much she loved him like this.

He brushed her hair where it had stuck to her face off and cradled her closely to his body. Daylight would soon end and he would leave knowing that he would break her heart as he did. He had never thought that such an arrangement between them would ever amount to such emotion. He could easily separate meaningless sex and emotions but with her… he had come to care, come to love and he felt defenceless against it which worried him. He was so used to feeling aggression that love had never entered his mind.

She let out a long breath and he knew that it was time to leave. She got up out of their bed with him and pulled on a long robe, tying the silk sash to secure it around her waist.

"Do you need…anything?" she asked watching him dress swiftly. She was trying not to show how this was affecting her and moved around to busy herself.

"Athena…"

She stopped and looked back at him. He stood there, sword in sheath ever inch the war Lord he was. She straightened, trying to smile as she crossed back to him holding out her hand. He took it and kissed it softly then tugged her and kissed her lips in a far more intimate farewell. She didn't let him see the tears that gathered in her eyes and she smiled brightly.

"Take care," he said lowly and saw her suck in a breath.

"I always do," she walked with him to the entrance to her temple.

They stood there, departing lovers in the moonlight and for a fleeting moment Athena wondered if it was to always be like this. He leaned in to her, pressing his forehead against hers and breathed in deeply.

"I'll be back soon."

"I know."

He kissed her once more then with a small smile disappeared and she let out the breath she had been holding. A little breeze fluttered her hair and with the loneliness seeping in she turned and retreated, shutting the door tightly behind.

* * *

**A/N:** please click and review!!!! xD


End file.
